wordswithfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edit Policy
Image policy will be merged and implemented with "Wiki Rules" (not created yet), to streamline navigation. > The Words With Friends is a Wiki primarily dedicated to the game Words With Friends, developed and published by Zynga. Everyone is welcome to edit and contribute to this Wiki, however, there is a set of rules that every user must follow. Users agree to follow this policy once having made their first contribution (editing/commenting etc.) to this Wiki. It is important to notice that the Words With Friends Wiki is not affiliated with Zynga at all. It is completely unaffiliated with the development process. Editing *All users are welcome to edit this Wiki such as articles, data to templates and etc. *Any edits made to this Wiki must be relevant to Words With Friends in some form. *Unregistered users are not permitted to add content to article templates such as infoboxes/navboxes etc. without an account. **Administrators are not able to detect whether there's an account tied to an IP address. Logged out accounts may risk a ban if detected. *Content from sources, other than WWFs game content or from Zynga, should be cited e.g. Wikipedia should use the parser or *Users are not allowed to request of another user to edit any pages. **Users may leave comments marking any errors in an article but can not force anyone to edit. **Users can leave a message on an Administrator's wall if an article is protected. *Users are not allowed to edit other users personal Sandboxes unless explicitly given permission. *Design changes to this Wiki are completely restricted to Administrators. **Users are allowed to edit in their personal .css and .js pages. Articles *New articles can only be generated by administrators. (anyone can edit existing articles) *All articles must be in English (American standard). *Articles must be written in third person. **Words such as You, Him, Her, or usernames are forbidden to use. *The Words With Friends Wiki must be bias free. **Tips, Strategies, Speculations, Advertisements and etc. are forbidden on articles. *Duplication of articles is strictly forbidden. **Articles that are misspelled should be renamed instead, by an Administrator. *Articles cannot be blank. They should feature some content before they are published. **Pages that are completely empty or lack sufficient content to justify their creation will be removed. *Sandbox-type articles are forbidden. *Use internal linking when linking to another article or another Wikia. **Text **Text **http://WWFs.wikia.com/wiki/Bad link (external). Project Pages *Project pages are allowed to carry Tips, Strategies, Subjective Content and Speculations. This should be in one of the following formats: ** Page starting "WWFs Wiki:" or "Words With Friends Wiki:" e.g. WWFs Wiki:Words With Friends Tips and FAQ ** Sandbox page: e.g. Words With Friends Wiki:Sandbox ** Users are also permitted to develop their own sandbox page in the format "user:username/sandbox" e.g. User:Powerup777/Sandbox These pages can be linked to and from (an) Article page(s). Community *Due to American legislation, the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), all users must be 13 years of age or above. Users found to be below the minimum age requirement will be banned. *Users must treat other users with respect. Any user who makes offensive/vulgar remarks about another's nationality/ethnicity, religion, race, sexuality in a way that's defamatory or intrusive will be banned. **Users can report comments by leaving a message on the administrator's wall. *Swearing should be substituted by using for the emoticon. *Talking about bugs/glitches is allowed but not encouraged. Due to this wiki's goal to represent the game exactly as it's presented, including Zynga Terms of service (Rules of Conduct): Direct reveals for cheats, exploits, and hacks in the form of specific instructions, links, photos, videos, applicable search terms is forbidden. *The Words With Friends Wiki is not a place for dodging bans. **Users that are suspected of bypassing a ban may have their new IP/account banned together with an extended ban for their original account/IP. Any edits made will be reverted. **Conflicts that have taken place on another Wikia must stay there. *Administrators have the right to extend bans if needed. Forum posts *Forum posts should be in English (American standard). *Forum posts should feature as much detail as possible to have their creation justified. *Forum posts that are moving too far from the original topic may be locked or removed. *Users must add their forum post to its correct forum board. *Users can not create duplicates of forum posts. Comments *Comments should be in English (American standard), an exception will be made for wall posts. *Comments asking questions that are already answered in the current article may be removed. *Comments that are not relevant to the article in question may be removed. *Swearing: as a few users go above and beyond what could be considered "within limits", causing a knock-on effect, leading more people to swear. Most everything that one could wish to say can be done without being offensive and is especially unfavorable when having a public rant about the game, which no-one on the site can help with. There is no set list, as context is often a factor. To help with understanding where the line lies, here are some guides: **George Carlin's "Seven dirty words". **Innocuous words used contextually in an attempt to be derogatory to an aspect of the game/developers/site (excluding 'soft' words such as "stupid"). **Any words, regardless of severity, with a sexual connotation. These hold no relation to WWFs or its community here. **Contributors may choose to bypass these by censoring themselves and adding at least one asterisk to the word(s) in question. Ban Lengths Though each case will be treated on an individual basis and attempted to be resolved without bans, consistent and persistent infractions will result in an initial ban ranging from 1 day to 1 week, based on the severity (judged by active admins). Users that have been blocked in the past will have the initial ban doubled if further infractions occur. Signed-in members will receive a more lenient approach, as long as their previous contributions have been mostly beneficial. The same logic cannot be applied to Fandom contributors, though, as IP addresses tend to change periodically. Banned users suspected to be bypassing an ongoing block by altering their IP address will be blocked again and have their ban extended. Vandalism and abuse of other users are subject to a zero-tolerance policy and users found attempting either will be blocked without warning for a length of time anywhere between 3 months and infinite. Contacts Any questions please contact an Administrator: Category:Policy